A conventional data storage system includes one or more electronic cabinets or equipment chassis. Each electronic cabinet or chassis may include storage disks, storage processors, batteries, etc.
Occasionally, the owner of the data storage system may decide to physically ship the data storage system from one installation site to another installation site (e.g., from one building to another building, one city to another city, one state to another state, etc.). In such a situation, the owner of the data storage system may hire a professional transportation company to transport the data storage system between installation sites. Typically, the professional transportation company uses one or more pallets and/or shipping containers to transport the data storage system, and tracks the delivery status of the pallets/containers by scanning shipping labels affixed to the pallets/containers.